


The Knot

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gossip magazine, Humor, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, Short!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: A gossip magazine gets you alone. Tony comes to help.





	

“Y/N, is such a pleasure to talk to you.  The young reporter smiled at you as you held your own smile on your face.

You were at a party Tony was hosting with other Avengers and, thanks to you lack of luck, you got caught alone with one of _those kids_ from gossip magazines/shows. 

“Yes?”

“We know you and Tony have been together for a long while now.” He stated.

“Yes. “ You nodded. “Officially, seven years.”

He stared at you, surprised.

You had met Tony briefly before he was iron man, but you only started dating more than a year before the Avengers became a team, back in 2010. You two only revealed it to public in 2013, and the media had watched you ever since.

“Seven years. Well, that’s a very long time.” He opened a fake smile.

“Yeah.”

“And from where we see, your relationship is pretty much a goal to every one of us. Do you have any secret?”

You shrugged.

“I don’t know.” You chuckled at the camera. “I mean, we were kind of working together when we started dating, he was Iron Man already and had a close contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., so we knew we had to drawn a limit in our relationship. There was Tony-the-boyfriend and Tony-the-Iron-Man, two different people, and there was Y/N-the-girlfriend and Y/N-the-agent. We never mixed business and personal life. Also… I think that when you’re with someone for so long, you just know what to do.” You stated.

You eyes met Tony for a moment when he waved at you, and you had to stop yourself from calling him and asking him to save you.

“You just know the person.” You continued the explanation. “And it makes the relationship easier than it was at the beginning.”

“Is there anything you learned about Tony after you started dating? There’s something you didn’t know about him and surprised you?”

You thought about everything you had to learn about Tony with time, but couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t too personal to reveal to the young man in front of you.

“His personality is deeper than I thought.” You decided. “He has a lot of characteristics you in the media never show, so it was a very pleasant surprise to know him better back at that time.”

He nodded.

“Tony was…  42 when you started dating, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“And you were… “

“23. I’m 29 now.”

You knew where the subject was going.

One of the main reasons you and Tony had hidden your relationship from media was the simple fact that they wouldn’t _accept it_. You were sixteen years younger than Tony, and you knew the reaction wouldn’t be positive.

“Almost 30.” He smiled.

“Yes.”

The cameraman moved the camera to your side, where Tony had just stopped.

“Tony.” He greeted, far too excited. “I was about to pop a question to your lovely girlfriend.”

He nodded slowly, landing his hand on your lower back in a sign of protection.

“Should I give you guys some privacy?” He joked,

“No, of course not.” The young man chuckled. “So, the question.”

You waited in silence, and Tony did the same.

“You’re together is been seven years now, and we’re starting to wonder _when are you going to tie to the knot._ ” He teased.

You tried not to look surprised.

“Oh.” You exclaimed and your boyfriend shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“We’re actually just fine.” Tony shrugged. “I mean, no offence to married couples, but we don’t work like this.”

You smiled down for a moment, and faced your boyfriend. 

“No tying the knot for us.” You decided. 

* * *

You sighed in relief with Tony by your side when you were finally alone, and your boyfriend chuckled at you. 

“Don’t ever leave me alone like this again.” You pointed at him. 

“I’ll try not to.”


End file.
